New kid and the laughing Dream (Remake)
by BLT Anubis produtions
Summary: This the Remake of nktld


He heard her laugh, Her laugh was a caring and joy-filled one,Then the Screeching of tires, the loud scream. That's when Daryl shot up from his bed breathing heavily and his rabbit ears crooked, and his dusty rose red colored hair drooping over his right eye, the thought of that crash always screwed up his dreams he missed her,he missed Jade. He swore every time the dream ended he could smell blood and the sent of jade's hair, he Looked at the clock,it read 3:17 AM.

"3 AM, great only 5 hours of the same gory dreams left...Just fucking great" He thought

4 hours later

He woke up this time without any startle. He got up,Daryl was wearing Neon green boxer shorts and a tattered tank top it had only one shoulder strap, he really didn't care, it was the tank top he wore at a baseball game with Jade, the strap ripped while he was defending Jade's honor (with his fist).He got out of bed and shuffled to the Bathroom,he looked at the ticking clock in the hallway reading 7:20 AM. He reached for the doorknob before he heard the laughter of jade,He quickly opened door and went for the medicine cabinet he looked for the "special bottle of candy" as his mother used to call it when he was young, but he knew that the were anti-Hallucination pills to keep the laughing from getting to him, the doctors says he's going through some PTSD sort of deal "What do they know" he always thought every time he took them. He brushed his teeth and washed his face,took a shower and got dress He decided to wear his "Legend of Zelmore" shirt, faded jeans and orange sandals, he was ready for the first day of his new school after summer vacation, Elmore high.

Daryl walked downstairs, it look kinda shabby, the walls were a baby blue color and the kitchen was sea foam green. "Have a good time at school,Honey" Said his mother from the computer his dad was holding. "Hope you come back from boston soon mom" Daryl replied "Hey son aren't your forgetting something?" asked his father. How could Daryl forget the most important things for surviving high school (well, to Daryl) "Oh yeah my school supplies,Cell, and book bag" he said Grabbing his Notebook, pencil box, and phone off the table. Then he dashed out the house he didn't take the bus, He ran to the corner store to get his lunch, A small can of soda,Peridot brand Spicy Nacho chips, and Huggy Bites.

28 minutes later

"Fuck I'm late!" Daryl screamed. He dashed to his first period, math.

"Now then I'll take attendance" said an ape wearing pinkish red dress before our dark pinkish red hero came speeding through the door

"Am I late?" Daryl ask almost about to pass out

"No but I recommend that you come earlier, Mr. Kingston" said the ape before continuing "I'm Mrs. Simian, now take your seat"

Daryl sat down "well, so much for a first impression" he thought

It was English after math, this class was taught by Mr. Small, a cloud person wearing a rainbow T-shirt with black jeans and sandals. This was not the average look for a teacher but it only to look a tad "hip" to the students. Daryl paid attention to most class us until he felt a paper-ball hit the back of his head, he turned around to see a rainbow kid and with a headband giggling to a banana with googly eyes and a ball of red play-doh. Daryl growled but shortly got back to work.

 **At lunch this happened**

Daryl got in line to get his lunch plus the junk-food he bought. Today was lasagna, it looked like half of the school loved it, so he gave it a try. But first, he needed to get a seat. How many people would like a new kid sitting next to them. Daryl was lost in thought, until he saw 4 blurry figures, a blue figure waving to him to sit over there.

"why the hell not" he thought as he walked towards the blur, he felt something touch his ankles Making Daryl trip and faceplant into his lunch. He heard the same giggling From English class. Daryl got up and looked at the colorful bully, he was wearing a Varsity jacket and a red and white sweatband on his forehead, his hair was the same as his skin.

"H...hey what was that for dude?" Daryl asked now pissed off and wiping pasta off his face.

"I don't like newbies possibly fucking up my rep and I'm not your dude, you can call me Tobias" Said the kid

"Ok whatever, let me sit and eat, Tobias" Daryl said in disgust, Tobias let him pass "Fuckin' Douchebag" Daryl said under his breath

Daryl walked to the blurry figures, that turned out to be a blue cat, a goldfish with legs, a pink cat, a panther with two tails, a girl almost like Tobias but taller and only her hair was rainbow,and a ghost


End file.
